Distractions
by CSIBradley
Summary: Jane has a routine for distractions, to push things away. But when you push things away, they just keep coming back, faster and with more force.


Author's Note: I'm back in full swing at the University, which leaves little time for fics. I am working on them though! So to tie you all over while I'm working on the next chapter of "A Weekend Out," here is a little one shot. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a typical Friday evening; beer uncapped, TV on, and the inevitable unzip of the jeans. The detective's feet rested on the coffee table, boots since kicked off. The buzz of commercials and the flashes of light provided a brief distraction as the brunette nursed her third beer. The small hum of alcohol had loosened her after a long, sleepless week.

She had Saturday off, so with hope, she could get at least seven hours of sleep; that is, if the streets of Boston decided to remain death free. She had even explicitly told Maura not to wake her unless the undead was rising.

_Maura._

Jane took a swig of her beer as her attention drifted inward, the TV now playing to an inattentive audience, practically forgotten.

Maura had looked great in her navy and white dress today, more so than Jane had noticed before. She had caught herself staring more than she would willingly admit.

Shaking her head, Jane looked back at the screen, lost in what was now happening on the show. She finished her beer and pushed herself deeper into the couch.

Suddenly the image of Maura, sitting at her desk, flashed in Jane's mind; the same navy and white dress adorn on the woman. Jane shook her head and blinked, pushing the sight away. But it wasn't long before the image returned, this time with a very flushed blonde, chest rising and falling, as she gazed upon her computer screen, oblivious to Jane's presence.

Usually, the brunette would forcibly push these thoughts away. She'd tell herself to stop, distract herself with work, or drink another beer and fall asleep. But tonight, she let her mind wander and the vision played on.

_The doctor was making noises, whimpers and puffs of inhibited groans._

Arousal shot through the detective, down her arms and through her fingertips. She swallowed as her throat grew dry and her breath escaped her. Still, on the imagery played.

_"Oh," Maura moaned, followed by a swift and quick inhale of air._

Jane shifted on the couch, swallowing again.

_Slowly, the groans and whimpers grew full body and deep from within. The moans echoed in Jane's mind. The flush on the doctor now traveled down Maura's neck and spread evenly over the tops of her breasts and down under her neckline. Her eyes lolled shut and she rested her head against the back of her chair._

On the couch, Jane opened her legs a little wider as her body reacted to the sounds. By God, the sounds the woman made. Deep and so full of need, completely lost in the pleasurable sensation her body was receiving. Jane played with the hem of her shirt, her breath coming a little faster now.

_Maura's hands disappeared below her desk, reaching at her obvious source of pleasure. She arched and shifted in her office chair._

Jane found her own breast and sighed.

_The hem of Maura's dress was pushed passed her hips and Jane found herself between the blonde's legs, head buried, in what she could only imagine as paradise._

As her vision turned fantasy progressed, Jane continued to watch from an outsider's perspective.

_Curls of ebony tickled and contrasted against Maura's thighs, the blonde's legs spread eagerly, wanting Jane deeper, longer, faster. Maura's nimble fingers gripped at the unruly mane as her hips gave a slow undulation of need as brunette continued to deliver the glorious pleasure._

Jane slipped a hand under the waistband of her underwear.

_"Mmm," Maura moaned, "yes!" _

Jane's mouth opened in a silent gasp. If only she had a recording of how the doctor sounded. But what she lacked, her mind surely made up for it.

_"Oh, nh," Maura continued on. _

Closing her eyes and licking her lips, Jane rubbed a finger against her arousal. She whimpered.

_Maura gasped, one hand shooting to grab the arm of her chair and the other tightened its grip on ebony. _

Jane hissed through clenched teeth as the phantom sensation tingled across her scalp and down her spine, causing gooseflesh to rise on her arms.

_"Oh yes, Jane! Right there Jane!" the blonde called out._

"Yeah?" Jane added, engaging in her fantasy.

_Maura whimpered and gave a thrust._

Jane gave a smug grin, her eyes still closed.

Two fingers filled her. Both Jane and fantasy Maura gasped and moaned.

_"Oh God, Jane," Maura said with labored breath._

Jane could feel the flush burn against her cheeks, not of embarrassment but sheer and utter arousal.

"I love the way you sound," Jane murmured.

_Several more whimpers and hearty moans sounded._

Jane bit her lip, her core contracting.

_"Oh Jane!" Maura gasped in surprise, "I'm gonna, ooh."_

Jane worked herself faster.

_Maura arched, pressing herself closer to Jane, both hands anchoring themselves into the mane._

"Maura," Jane moaned, her core tightening.

_"Jane I'm gonna come, oh God Jane! Jane yes!"_

The brunette brushed back and forth over her clit, the fleeting thought of ripping her jeans off came and went.

_"Don't you stop," Maura begged. "Make me come."_

Jane grew taut. "Fuck," she hissed.

_"Jane! Oh, uh, Jane right there, Oh my God Jane. I'm gonna come! Jane!" Maura's voice grew._

Jane pressed on.

_"Jane, yes Jane, Jane! Jane! JANE!"_

"Maura!"

_The doctor shook and quivered in her chair, her muscles tensing and relaxing as her orgasm took hold of her._

Jane's body shook along with Maura, her core pulsing against her fingers, a glow radiating throughout her body.

Together they panted.

_"Don't go," Maura said in a quiet voice._

Jane opened her eyes and was greeted by the ending credits of the television show. A pang of loneliness mixed with the hum of residual arousal. She kept her hand buried, unwilling to release the last of her fantasy. The sharp ring of her cell pulled her to the present. She reached for it and read the i.d., _Maura._ A new wave of arousal washed over her.

She answered.

"Maura?"

"Jane," Maura said casually.

"Yes?" Jane answered, her fingers twitched.

"I have the results you wanted."

"Oh," Jane said. She listened as the words fell from Maura's mouth; they fell and fell and fell.

"Mmhm," her eyes lolled shut. She continued to listen and her fingers continued to move despite themselves. A soft content exhale escaped her lips.

There was a pause.

"Jane?" Maura's voice changed.

"Yeah?" Jane answered, with a leisurely breath as she found the perfect spot.

"You're not even listening, Jane," Maura said in a low tone.

"I am to listening, Maura," Jane countered.

"You may hear me, but you are certainly not listening," Maura's voice took on a teasing quality.

"Why do you say that?" Jane let out a silent moan.

"Your answer to every comment and question in the past few minutes has been in the affirmation."

"And?" Jane pushed; she just needed to keep Maura talking.

"What are you doing?"

Jane froze, the question itself enough to think she'd been caught. Yet, she didn't remove her hand.

"Watching TV," she said.

"What are you watching?" Maura asked.

"Uh..." Jane couldn't remember.

"Jane... what are you doing?"

"Talking to you," the brunette answered.

"No, you're listening to me, very poorly I might add," Maura pressed. "How many have you had?"

"Three," Jane said as she added another finger to herself. She gasped and swallowed.

There was a palpable tension on the line.

"Jane." The low and suggestive way Maura had said her name, caused a shiver to run through Jane's body.

"I'll ask you one more time, Jane, what are you doing?"

She knew, Jane could tell, the way her voice lowered and dripped with a protected mirth laced with sultry undertones. When it came to some things, Maura wasn't wrong.

"I think you know," Jane challenged as she began moving again.

There was a quick intake of breath on the line.

"And you want to hear my voice as you do so?" Maura asked, her voice now possessing a seductive quality.

Jane nodded, fingers moving, before moaning, "Mmhm."

"I take it, you liked my dress today."

"Yeah," Jane groaned. She tingled.

"I wore it for you," Maura said.

Jane whimpered.

"I like how you wore your badge today," the medical examiner said, lost in her own memory. "I like it when you wear it on your chain."

"Yeah?"

"Around your neck," Maura said.

"Yeah."

"Between your breasts."

"Jesus Maura," Jane groaned.

"Jane," Maura moaned.

Jane's core pulsed, arousal swam through her veins, she couldn't think.

"I have a confession to make Jane," Maura said, a whimper followed, and the detective thought her head was going to explode.

"What?"

"This wouldn't be the first time," Maura said, her voice a little labored.

"First time what?"

"Having called you after," the doctor said.

"After what?" the brunette gasped and licked her lips.

"After thinking about you, and your badge," the blonde was now unknowingly meeting Jane thrust for thrust.

"Oh God, Maura."

"I want to know what you sound like, Jane. Please let me hear what you sound like," Maura coaxed.

"I'm so close already, I've already come once," Jane said, hazed in arousal.

"Twice," Maura confessed.

"Jesus, Maura, Oh," Jane groaned.

"Please don't make me wait," Maura begged.

"Don't stop Maura," the detective panted.

"Jane, ooh, oh, uh," Maura whimpered.

"I was thinking about you in your dress," Jane began, "you were at your desk. You looked so beautiful."

"Jane."

"I knelt before you, nestled between your legs, and you just, oh God, Maura you make the most wonderful sounds."

The blonde moaned and gasped.

"Just like that," Jane called. "Fuck, Maura you're gonna make me come."

"Please," Maura panted, "come with me, oh, oh God Jane I'm coming."

"Maura," Jane gasped, her body tight, "Oh my God, Maura!"

"Jane!"

Orgasming together, they moaned, shook and called to each other.

Moments past before they could speak.

"Oh God, Maura, you sound better than I could have imaged."

"Jane," Maura's tone grew sober, "I'm coming over."


End file.
